


The Captain’s Shadow

by Clownnap



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Duckling Dream, Gen, I just want them to be happy, and i stand by that, enjoy, he deserves better, idk - Freeform, man., mother puffy, my first written song, or poem, yes I redid the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clownnap/pseuds/Clownnap
Summary: A song centering around Puffy with her little duckling dream :]
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	The Captain’s Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I’m NOT a professional songwriter and this is my first song I’ve attempted to write. That is why there is the most basic ass rhymes there are in this song.  
> I’m also not planning to do anything crazy with this, it is merely just a little idea I had and decided to write down
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy

Hello my little duckling

How do you do?

Off on an adventure,

We’ll find something new

Even through all hardships

He’ll follow me in tow

That’s how he’s earned the name,

The Captain’s shadow

A mother and her duckling

She’ll raise him as her best

But soon he’s outgrown her,

And ready to leave the nest

Farewell my little duckling

I’ll see you soon

Just like a shadow,

He’s gone with the moon

  
  
  


Hello my little duckling

It seems we meet again

He follows me as always

Just like an old friend

It seems i’ve found my shadow

Yet he doesn’t feel the same

Still, ruined by war,

He’ll still have his name

The Captain’s shadow

Changing by the day

He does whatever it takes,

Just to get his way

Goodbye my little duckling

I just can’t recognize

The shadow that i’ve raised

Is now known to be despised

  
  
  


Hello my little duckling

How do you do?

Now behind bars,

It was a great flight you flew

You’ve been hurt, stabbed, betrayed,

I can see it in your eyes

A person behind the mask

Is what they don’t realize

Shadows are always bigger

than what they may seem

I know it so well,

as one used to follow me

Where’s my little duckling,

The shadow that i’ve known

Replaced with a tyrant,

The monster that they’ve grown

  
  
  


I’m sorry little duckling

I think it’s my time to leave

As they’re all saying,

It’s time to let go

Goodbye my little duckling

Now you’re left behind

The Captain’s shadow weeps

As he’s truly left alone

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve listened to an ode to l’manberg by beetlebug and heard it’s pace, I've always imagined this song to have a pace like that.  
> Idk if that helps or not lol
> 
> Yes I’m still doing the ghost!dream fic btw just have no motivation rn


End file.
